Online address book users face a considerable challenge in managing all of the professional interactions with their connections. The online address book provides general contact information and event information such as meeting information. Contact information includes name, e-mail address, phone numbers, location information for work and possibly home. Event details may include a title or subject of a meeting, a time, and a location. Yet neither of these threads of information present a cohesive picture when the online address book users preparing for the meeting. It can be left the user to search through previous communications and historical calendar pages to collect an idea of recent communication and interaction with a contact they will interact with in an upcoming meeting. The user faces a daunting task of trying to assemble a complete picture of their connections with a given contact in a concise fashion and in a reasonable amount of time.